


Devil's Kiss

by your_taxidermy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is a babe, Devil May Cry - Freeform, DmC - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Sexy Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: It was 2 am when I started this and it went well. I started playing my old PS2 and started missing my favorite baby boy ♥️ALSO POSTING FROM MOBILE!Should I continue this?





	Devil's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2 am when I started this and it went well. I started playing my old PS2 and started missing my favorite baby boy ♥️
> 
> ALSO POSTING FROM MOBILE!
> 
> Should I continue this?

_His lips were soft as silk_

 

_Dancing perfectly with hers_

 

_His hands traveling every curve and slope of her body_

 

_Heavy breaths filled the room like perfume_

_The Devil grinned_

 

_His teeth running across her plump bottom lip_

_“Dante-”_

 

_Her words escaped her mouth before he playfully bit her lip_

 

_He looked down at her_

 

_Eyes filled with mischief, a thick, sultry glaze over his orbs_

 

  
_Her strawberry flavored chapstick lingered on his tastebuds_

 

_Dante kissed her deeper, his palms cupping her cheeks_

 

_Electricity shot through her body, every inch of her body feeling his strong kiss_

 

_Her fingertips traced the curve of his shoulders, the leather underneath sticking to her skin_

 

_Dante savored her lips, his hands gripping her hips_

 

_Have you kissed an angel or a devil?_

 

_Powers clash to create a new force_

 

_It was cosmic_

 

_Earth shattering_

 

_The ground under her feet was shattering like thin ice_

 

_His kiss was other worldly_

 

_Sweet tasting like an angel_

 

_But it left her craving more like a gluttony demon._

 

_His tongue explored her mouth_

 

_Dominating her muscles_

 

_He pushed her body against the wall_

 

_Pinning her wrists to the wall_

 

_The devil felt her body squirm under him_

 

_Her hips rolling underneath him_

 

_Their lips parted_

 

_Dante smirked, looking into her hungry eyes_

 

_Lust and gluttony are tied as one_

 

_Like two sides of a coin_

 

_One would not exist without the other_

 

_She was hungry_

 

_Hungry for his kiss_

 

_His hands_

 

_His tongue_

 

_The devil pulled her bottom lip down_

 

_Admiring the look of innocence drain from her face_

 

_He had that effect on people_

 

_His silver hair falling over his eyes as he ran his fingers down her stomach, teasing her aching flesh_

 

_Like cat and mouse_

 

_He toyed with her_

 

_Oh no_

 

_He wouldn't give her what she wanted until she fucking begged for it_

 

_“Dante, please. I can't take it anymore.”_

 

_Her words were sweet like honey_

 

_He grinned, using his free hand to rub her bottom lip_

 

_“Is that so?” Dante breathed against her lips_

 

_They barely touched_

 

_But she ached so deeply_

 

_Just one kiss would satisfy her craving_

 

_Even for a moment- just one last kiss_

 

_He satisfied her craving_

 

_His lips grazed hers, lingering before fully pleasing her_

 

_“It is so, devil.”_

 

_He smirked again, his lips curling_

 

_“You'll have to wait… gotta close up shop.”_

 

_And just like a devil_

 

_He left her wanting more_

 

_The woman chuckled, crossing her arms_

 

_“I'll be waiting, Dante.”_

 

_She grinned, walking by him with a spice in her step_

 

_Her fingers ran across his back as she strided by_

 

_“Maybe I'll give you more if you ask nicely.”_

 

_She didn't reply_

 

_She only laughed to herself_

 

_Knowing he'd get the message_


End file.
